Una nueva oportunidad
by Adele Melody
Summary: Desde siempre he sido la sombra de Kikyo, solo ese clavo que intento ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía, pero me daré otra oportunidad, y quien sabe, el futuro es solo una sombra, puede que el menos esperado sea el que siempre espere, solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo...ya que de él, Nunca seria...
1. Chapter 1

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAA, OK, HACE RATO QUE NO ME ASOMABA POR AQUÍ, Y UNA VEZ QUE ESCUCHABA ESTA CANCION ME ARECIO MUY PARECIDO A LA HISTORIA ENTRE KAGOME E INUYASHA, ASI QUE SE ME OCURRIO ESTE SONG FIC, JIIIII, OK, OK, YA NO HABLO MAS Y (NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, JIIIIII, SOLO LOS PIDO PRESTADOS PARA FANTACEAR UN POQUITO)**

**KAGOME POV:**

**A LEER:**

** *MeLoDy***

_Ya lo sabía_

Otra noche más y se va a buscarla, ¿tan idiota es para no darse cuenta que estoy aquí? Finjo dormir, hasta que desaparece en lo obscuro de la noche, mas no me levanto, esta vez no me levantare para seguirlo y darle la satisfacción a Kikyo que estoy dolida, que estoy sufriendo, no. Esta vez no.

___Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor_

…

Creo que ya has paso la media noche, si, es seguro, el frio llego a mis huesos. Abro los ojos, y veo la luna en su punto más alto, y sin pensarlo las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, es algo que no planeo, solo salen, solo brotan.

La tristeza me invade más y más, así que decido levantarme, salir a caminar, necesito olvidarte, ya sé que ella está en ti, ya sé que la que ocupa el lugar que yo deseo es de ella, mi lugar es solo suplantarla cuando no está, pero ya no quiero más.

___Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía__  
__La fantasía de enamorarte algún día__  
__yo_

Sí, es cierto ya lo sabia

- ya lo sabias Kagome, él no te quiere, él no te quiere, EL NO ME QUIERE- me digo a mi misma llorando, mientras me perdía en el sendero, no sé a dónde me lleva, no sé a dónde voy, no me interesa solo quiero irme y desaparecer.

Me abrazo, las piernas me tiemblan, ¿Por qué sufro tanto por ti? ¿Por qué dejo que te sigas burlando de mí? ¿Será amor? ¿El amor deja que te pisoteen?

-dios, necesito olvidarlo, necesito dejar de sufrir- digo al aire, ya que nadie más puede escucharme.

Mientras camino, las lágrimas no paran de salir, sigo sin fijarme a donde voy, sigo sin entender que hago sola caminado aquí, y miro hacia delante y veo un lago, claro, limpio, en mi época no hay nada como esto, los lago ahí son verdes, sucios, no hay paz, el aire huele a humo, mas este espacio es puro.

Parece que el agua me llama.

___Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

Pero al parecer mi mente me juega bromas demasiado pesadas, hoy es luna llena, y en este preciso momento el lago cambia, como si fuera un espejo, y al verme no soy yo,

Sino, Kikyo…

___Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

-NOOOOO- grito desesperada, y me meto al algo para borrar esa imagen, -YO SOY KAGOME, YO SOY KAGOME, YO…- y trato de recuperar el aliento ya que el llanto y el enojo hacen que me sea difícil respirar-yo…- digo en susurro- yo soy Kagome, no una sustituta, soy Kagome, Kagome-

Y con esa última palabra me siento en medio de esa hermosa agua limpia, tratando que eso limpie todo rastro de él, toda marca y todo beso, ya no quiero nada de él.

___Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías__  
__La que amaras Ya lo sabía_

Ella está muerta, solo es un cadáver, mas veo que no lo logras entender, pero como estoy viva, yo si estoy viva, YO SI ESTOY VIVA, y veo que por eso lo confundes todo, no puedo devolverte a ese amor que perdiste, conmigo tratas de olvidarla, pero nos haces daño a los dos,

No, estoy en un error, solo me haces daño a mí, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Siempre, desde el primer día, me confundiste con ella, más yo no lo quise creer, me aferre a ti, no me di la oportunidad a que alguien más me enamorara, ¿seré una esclava?

__

_Ya lo sabía__  
__Que esta guerra estaba perdida_

Me levanto, y camino más adentro del lago, solo busco consuelo en las aguas, solo busco comprensión, siempre lo supe, esta guerra de amor siempre estuvo perdida, dicen que en la querrá y el amor todo se vale, mas yo no puedo hacer trampas…

…perdí antes de empezar…

___Perdón fue culpa mía__  
__Yo me mentía fue una ironía__  
__La fantasía de enamórate algún día yo_

Desde un principio no debí dejarme enamorar, desde un principio sabía que no era posible, me deje enamorar pero siempre lo supe, solo me enredo mas con mis palabras y con mis pensamientos me lastimo, mas.

Solo hay una forma de resolverlo, y eso es alejarme de él…

__

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

Yo no soy más un pañuelo para limpiar tus lágrimas, yo no soy un consuelo, no soy una sustituta, soy una simple humana que quiere ser amada por ser lo que es. Soy Kagome, y quiero que alguien me ame como tal…

___Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina__  
__Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías_

Me levanto de ese frio lugar, salgo del lago y me dirigió al campamento, terminare esto hoy, nada podrá retenerme, es más fuerte mi dignidad que mi amor.

O eso quiero creer.

___Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía_

Cada paso que doy, mis piernas me tiemblan, varias veces caigo y me lastimo, pero no desistiré, no estoy dispuesta a ser humillada otra vez, más como siempre mi sentido de orientación no es muy bueno, ya que me pierdo.

-perfecto- digo para mí, lo único que traigo conmigo son estos malditos fragmentos, pocos, serán unos 5, pero ¿de qué me sirven?

Empiezo a caminar, tratando de encontrar algo que me guie, pero no, nada, simplemente árboles y obscuridad.

__

_Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo__  
__Me duele y es así__  
__yo para ti_

Me siento cansada, así que decid dormir, aprovechando que encontré una cueva, me voy a ella y duermo, ya la luz del día me dirá cuál es el camino, pero en esta obscuridad lo único que encontrare será un demonio, y la muerte no es una de mis opciones.

__

_Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías_

_Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina__  
_

La noche sigue fría, pero decido esperar al día que llega lento, pero llega, abro los ojos, y aun es de madrugada, pero parece que dormí lo suficiente, me levanto y sigo mi camino, pero la suerte nunca está de mi lado ya que…

-que rico desayuno, una humana hermosa y fresca- oigo una voz detrás de mí…

-¿Qué?- y volteo, veo un horrible demonio con piel verde, y cara horrenda, lo único que se me ocurre en correr, pero estoy débil, y al parecer me dará un resfriado, veo borroso, me voy a caer.

Genial Kagome, siempre tan inútil

Caigo, me volteo, no me agrada creer que esa será lo último que mis ojos verán.

-NOOO- grito al ver que está a punto de acabarme pero…

…

…un látigo verde…

-quítate, estorbas mi camino-

Abro grande mis ojos-tu…- y veo su figura impotente- Sesshomaru…-

___Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías__  
__Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina_

Solo lo veo pasar a la par mía, no tengo otra opción.

-ESPERA-le grito, entre un demonio y Sesshomaru, me quedo con Sesshomaru-¿puedo ir contigo?-le digo, mas no me responde, con miedo lo sigo.

Mientras camino, su estola esta por tocar un charco de lodo, así que me apresuro y sin pensarlo la levanto, siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo, más lo único que hago es tratar de esconder mi rostro del suyo.

-mi…-mi cara está ardiendo… su mi rada es muy fuerte.

___Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías__  
__La que amaras__  
__Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía__  
__Ya lo sabía _

Mientras camino, recuerdos vienen a mi mente, y sin querer abrazo su estola, es tan suave, tan cálida, como desearía que alguien me abrazara así…

Me perdí en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta que se detuvo, y choque con el…

…

Levanto la cabeza y solo veo sus ojos dorados y penetrantes verme, pero viéndolos bien, no se parecen a los de Inuyasha, no, estos son frio, pero hermosos.

__

_Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías__  
__La que amaras_

-AMO SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- volteo a ver y es la pequeña Rin, siempre tan hermosa como siempre, viene corriendo a ver a su amado "amo" pero al verme se detiene y pregunta:

-¿señorita Kagome que hace aquí?-

-pues, yo…- y miro al Youkai, mas este pendejo no me ayuda-yo…-

-bueno- me interrumpe la niña-no le gustaría quedarse a jugar conmigo, es que el señor Jaken se fue a hacer un mandado por parte del señor Sesshomaru y no tengo con quien jugar-

-pues…- sigue callado- de acuerdo, pero solo si Sesshomaru me deja- y lo veo

-por favor señor Sesshomaru-

-has lo que te plazca- y se desaparece rumbo a los arboles…

-BIEN JUGUEMOS…-

…

…

La noche llega, y la verdad estoy cansada de tanto jugar con esa niña, pero aun así no puedo dormir, aún sigo pensando en él, pero tengo que olvidarlo, y la única forma de hacerlo es esta.

Meto mi mano en mi bolsillo y saco el frasquito con los fragmentos…

-esto son lo que me ata a ti Inuyasha y la única forma de olvidarte y dejar de ser la sustituta es deshaciendo todo lazo-

Y en medio de la noche, junto todas mis fuerzas y…

Lo lanzo, para que se pierda en medio de la noche, no me importa quién, no me importa que les pase, al final Naraku los obtendrá.

___Nunca seria..._

Me retiro después de verlos desaparecer, camino un poco y me paro al ver 2 caminos, uno para el bosque, y otro hacia el grupo de Sesshomaru, el Youkai está arriba de un árbol viendo hacia el horizonte y la niña dormida sobre el dragón, y el segundo solo es un sendero que seguro me llevaría a una aldea.

¿Qué hago? Por seguir a mi corazón salí lastimada, pero… y lo veo, Sesshomaru, viéndolo bien, es algo hermoso…

-creo que Rin me necesita…- una perfecta escusa que intento creer para no decir "le are caso a mi corazón…"

…

…

Fin

**Y QUE OPINAN, HACEPTO CUALQUIER CLASE DE SUGERENCIA, REGAÑO, CRÍTICA, TODAS SON BIENVENIDAS…**

**ASI QUE, PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS, UN RWV**

** *MeLoDy***


	2. la encontre

**KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA, OK, OK, ME LO HABIAN PEDIDO, ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTIIIII, ME LLEGO UN MENSAJITO PRIVADO DE ********* (CLARO QUE NO SE LOS DIRE) Y ME PIDIO UN POQUITO DE INTIMIDAD ENTRE ESTOS DOS, ASI QUE BUENO, ****YO NO ESCRIBO LEMONS**** PERO UN POQUITO DE CARIÑO NO HARIA DAÑO, ASI QUE SOLO DARE PAUTA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO TODO INCLUIDO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA… OJALA LES GUSTE…**

***MeLoDy***

**A LEER:**

_**KAGOME POV**_

El tiempo ha pasado, y la verdad me siento muy a gusto con la pequeña rin de mi lado, debo decir que si extraño la amistad de Sango, las locuras del monje Miroku, a Shipo y a Kirara, pero algo dentro de mí no me permite regresar con ellos, hay algo que me ata aquí, y lastimosamente siempre pierdo en el amor…

-oiga señorita Kagome- me habla la pequeña Rin- ¿no cree que esas flores son muy bonitas?-

-¿Cuáles?- ya que estaba muy concentrada en mis recuerdos, que estaba absorta a todo lo relacionado con el paisaje

-esas- me señala un campo de flores de muchos colores y tipos- vamos a recoger algunas ¿si?-

Veo en sus ojos la inocencia que caracteriza a un niño, así que no le pude decir que no –vamos, pero rápido si…-

Nos bajamos de A-Hun y ella me lleva tomada de una de mis manos a ese campo…

_**FIN KAGOME POV…**_

Cierto Youkai las ve alejarse, levanta una ceja, ya que ni le pidieron permiso, pero igual, no dice nada, y solo se queda parado viendo a la direcciona donde se habían perdido entre ese campo de flores.

-ay, que niña más maleducada, irse sin pedirle permiso a mi amo bonito, es una desconsiderada, después de que le dimos comida y cobijo, ignora a mi gran amo, ella le debe respeto y…- ya no pudo terminar ya que un gran moretón en su verde y fea cabeza lo calla.

-cállate- dice seco el gran demonio, y se dirige hacia una gran roca, en la cual se sienta, y decide reposar un momento- "un ratito me suena a todo el día"- piensa el poderoso Youkai, ya que conoce bastante bien a la niña, que sin querer le gano el corazón, pero ahora, desde que estaba con esa otra humana, ha sentido algo diferente, ¿Qué será?…

…

-mire esa hermosa rosa roja, y esa otra florecita amarilla-la niña estaba muy emocionada con el hermoso campo, todo parecía de lo más normal, Kagome decidió sentarse a la par de una pequeña flor, parecía un clavel, la verdad que no lo conocía muy bien pero le encanto, y lo que más le llamo la atención fue que estaba solita, aunque sea en medio de ese gran campo, no tenía muchas flores cerca de ella, sí que decidió hacerle compañía.

Lo acaricio, no quería arrancarla, solo observarla, levanta la vista sintiendo la caricia del viento en su piel, y abre los ojos, y ve lo bonita que puede ser la vida, mas su corazón estaba roto, y ya no por Inuyasha sino por otro que sabía perfectamente jamás podría esperar, ni siquiera compasión… Sesshomaru…

Por otro lado, el gran Lord del Oeste "descansaba" viendo detenidamente a esa humana sentada en el pasto, ¿Por qué la miraba? No hace mucho tiempo que está con ellos, mas algo era especial para el ¿sería sus extrañas y cortas ropas? ¿Sería su forma de ser con él? Tantos "seria" que la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que fuera, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima, pero lo más extraño, es que su hibrido hermano no venía por ella, no, lo más extraño es que ella no fuera por el… no le ponía atención a lo demás, toda su atención estaba en ella, sin querer una sonrisa muy, muy, muy, chiquita salió de sus labios, pero rápidamente desapareció…

La mañana de ese hermoso día no fue tan agradable, ya que cierta dama del viento interrumpe…

Kagura…

-¡danza de las serpientes!-

Llega de los cielos, agitando su abanico, provocando que las hermosas flores volaran al compás de los remolinos que las arrancaban.

-¡RIN!- Kagome rápidamente se levanta para agarrar a la niña, pero ella estaba muy lejos, así que al intentar correr una de esas serpiente la avienta más lejos.

Todo pasó en un lapso demasiado corto, Sesshomaru aun con su gran velocidad no podía rescatar a las dos, sobre todo, ya que le faltaba un brazo, así que la primera que le vino a la mente fue Rin, así que corre y la pone a salvo…

Luego se voltea para hacerle frente a la extensión de Naraku.

-valla, veo que no te interesa la vida de esta jovencita- dice Kagura refiriéndose a Kagome, la cual estaba atrapada en uno de sus remolinos – así que me la llevare-

-¿Qué quieres con ella?- pregunta cortante, no quería que se la llevaran ¿Por qué?

-¿Eso a ti que te importa?- responde poniéndose de pie sobre esa enorme pluma.

-ella viene conmigo-

-que yo sepa Sesshomaru tu nunca te has preocupado por nadie, así que ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?-

-…- no contesta, realmente no sabe que contestar, así que frunce el ceño de puro enojo por quedarse callado

-bien discúlpame pero me tengo que ir sino Naraku se molestara conmigo- jala a la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiera colocarla en su enorme pluma un látigo verde la golpea, haciendo que Kagome callera al piso, dándose un gran golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

-MALDITO- grita Kagura por la herida en su brazo izquierdo, y lo voltea a ver con enojo.

- te advertí que quería respuestas-

-¿y que te importa la vida de esa chica?-

´-quiero saber que planea Naraku-

-ni yo lo sé, ¿recuerdas? Él no me tiene confianza- apretando más fuerte su herida.

Los ojos violetas de ella y los grises de él se batallaban, pero nadie se percató del plan "B" de Naraku.

Kanna…

La chica nada, llega y con su espejo absorbe a la sacerdotisa, Sesshomaru al darse cuenta intenta pero no puede hacer nada por la sacerdotisa, ya Kanna había cumplido y Kagura había escapado.

Solo ve con impotencia como las extensiones de Naraku se van, pero él no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, aquí tenia que hacer algo…

-Jaken-

-si, amo bonito-

-quédate con Rin-

-¿ira a rescatar a la señorita Kagome?- habla inocente Rin

-…- el no responde solo se vuelve una burbuja y se va a la dirección en la cual puede sentir la presencia de Kanna.

…

…

Por otro lado, Naraku estaba en un escondite-"perfecto- piensa- esta vez matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, Kagome será mi guía hacia los demás fragmentos, y Sesshomaru formara parte de mi…" Kanna, ya sabes que hacer-

…

…

-si, Naraku-

Kanna se encontraba sobre una cueva, y de repente lega uno de esos insectos, a dejarle 3 fragmentos, ella los recibe, y…

…

…

Empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, siente que su cabeza le va a estallar, y cuando la vista se le aclara lo suficiente, descubre que esa en una cueva…

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunta, mas cuando intenta moverse descubre que esta atada a la gran roca debajo de ella…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- intenta moverse, mas no puede, y…

-veo que ya despertase mí querida Kagome-

Ella voltea a ver de dónde viene esa voz –Naraku- dice con un nudo en la garganta

-mucho gusto-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-nada en especial, solo tus ojos-

-¿Qué?-

-después de que tuviste la brillante idea de tirar los pocos fragmentos que tenías- dice acercándose a ella y acariciando su rostro- ya no los encontré, ahora necesito que los recuperes, y los demás también- acaricia su rostro, mas ella hace una señal y lo mueve de manera para que deje de hacer eso-

-jamás te ayudaría-

-¿eso crees?-

…

…

_**SESSHOMARU POV**_

Acabo de llegar a una parte de los bosque las cual no había visto jamás, era algo diferente y tenía una presencia sagrada, eso me molestaba, mas mi objetivo se encontraba adentro de esa cueva, podía sentir su olor, junto con la de ese maldito, frunzo, el ceño, siento su olor mezclarse, pero cuando intento entrar…

-jaja, jaja, conque tú eres el gran Sesshomaru, pero si solo ere una pulga-

Justo en ese momento un enorme demonio se me pone enfrente, era realmente feo, y apestaba aun pero, a veces odio tener un olfato tan definido, mas ni su altura ni su físico son peligro para mí.

-quítate de mi camino- digo seco.

-jaja, no, allá adentro hay una pequeña reunión, así que no puedes pasar-

-…- el solo frunce el ceño, y con un movimiento de su mano, el enorme y venenoso látigo sele de ella, y parte en dos al enorme demonio, Sesshomaru cree que todo ha acabado.- te dije que te quitaras- y da un par de pasos, pero-

-jaja, jaja, acaso crees que todo acabo-

-¿Qué?-

Ambas mitades del demonio hablan, y se ponen de pie, y de cada una de ellas le crece la otra mitad, ahora ya son dos, doble problema y también doble peste.

-el señor Naraku me dio fragmentos de la valiosa perla de Shikon, jaja, yo te dije que solo serías un insecto-

-"este idiota será un problema"-

…

…

-¿a qué te refieres Naraku?-

-a que te obligare si es necesario-

-¿Cómo?- pregunta desafiándolo, ella levanta un poco la cabeza, más sus manos y piernas siguen atadas, pero nunca se dejaría intimidar por ese desgraciado.

- así, te mostrare- Naraku levanta su mano derecha, de la cual al abrirla saca un fragmento de la perla, y se lo enseña- con esto cuando te lo coloque en la frente, ya no serás mas Kagome, sino una más de mi…-

-no, no Naraku, no te atrevas- el miedo la invade, ve como la asquerosa mano de ese ser se le acerca.

Ella mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, pero le duele, mas no piensa parar. Naraku al ver que no se quedaba quieta, con la otra mano la levanta del cuello, y acerca el fragmento a su frente.

-no- dice agitada- NO, NO, SESSHOMARUUUUUUU-

…

…

-quítate- dice más enojado

-jaja, como la vez que no- y ambos monstros se cruzan de brazos, más al escuchar ese grito todo cambio.

-SESSHOMARUUUUUUU-

Sus ojos se abren completamente y se ponen rojos, su única mano se coloca en Tokijin, y de un movimiento ambos monstruos se parten en pedacitos.

Con toda su velocidad, entra a la cueva, mas siente esa energía pura, que lo molesta, pero no para, sigue adelante, cada vez más rápido, pero entre más se adentra más fuerte es ese poder, pero lo ve, ve a Naraku sosteniendo a Kagome, ella forcejeando, y atada, no lo piensa dos veces le clava la espada en su espalda.

-ha- dice Naraku, que suelta a Kagome y al fragmento cayendo a la par de la chica del futuro, Kagome se vuelve a golpear la cabeza, mas esta vez no se quedó inconsciente, solo hace una mueca de dolor.

Se quedan en esa posición unos segundos, pero Sesshomaru empieza a respirar agitado, esa esencia pura le afecta demasiado, intenta recuperar a Tokijin, pero no le es posible empezando con que una vez, el monstruo que utilizó fue parte de ese maldito engendro del demonio, y ahora con lo débil, esto solo le hace gracia al maldito de Naraku.

-jaja, jaja, ¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru, algo te está molestando?-

-… solo se enoja consigo mismo.

-jaja- y trasforma una de sus manos en una especia de tentáculo, que manda a retroceder un poco a Sesshomaru, y esto permite que ambos demonios se enfrentan, o bueno hanyou con Youkai.

Kagome ve como Sesshomaru está débil pero si no sabe que sucede, no pude hacer nada, ¿aunque atada podrá hacer algo?

-Naraku, no seas cobarde, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta Kagome enojada y preocupada a la vez.

- en ningún lugar especial, Kagome, solamente en la cueva sagrada-

-¿Qué?- pregunta tratando de zafarse inútilmente.

-si, esta cueva fue hecha por las más poderosas sacerdotisas desde hace siglos, y siendo alimentada por las de ahora, entre ellas, Midoriko, Hitomiko, y Kikyo- y achica más los ojos, viendo con superioridad Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué? "Sesshomaru no puede seguir aquí, puede ser purificado, no, no, debe irse, pero es tan necio ¿Qué hago?"- Kagome estaba frustrada, cuando se da cuenta, que la roca en la que estaba acostada tenia partes filosas, empieza a moer las manos de un lado hacia otro haciendo que la cuerda se fuese cortando poco a poco.

-Y bien señor Sesshomaru, continuemos con lo nuestro- y Naraku se le lanza con una de sus manos transformada en espada, mientras terminaba de absorber a Tokijin. Sesshomaru se defiende con sus garras y látigo, pero el poder purificado se incrementa. Esto se está volviendo a favor de Naraku.

Kagome pone más fuerza en su labor, empieza a sangrar de sus muñecas, pero no para. Sesshomaru huele su sangre y la ve tratando de zafarse, pero no puede ayudarla, ente muy ocupado con el hibrido.

-ay- dice quedito la chica del futuro, pero no para, ya casi se corta la cuera, sus muñecas sangran más, pero ya, solo un poco más, y listo.

Rápido se levanta y se desata la de los tobillos, pero aún no sabe qué hacer, cuando desesperada buscando algo ve el fragmento, con sus manos lastimadas lo agarra, y junta todo el poder que pueda, la sangre de sus muñecas llega al fragmento, eso al parecer le da más poder.

Naraku ya casi absorbe toda la espada, así que Kagome ve la oportunidad, corre, y con un ágil movimiento, se lo inserta.

-AAAAAAAAAAA- grita Naraku al sentir el poder purificador de la perla, y con un movimiento manda a volar a Kagome que cae y también sangra de su frente por ahora el nuevo golpe.

El hanyou grita por el poder que se adentra a él, pareciera que se estuviera transformando, así que el demonio usa una de sus manos y se arranca el fragmento, y lo deja tirado, ya después vera como lo recupera, ahora Naraku ya estaba recibiendo el poder de la cueva así que ya no podía seguir ahí, rápidamente se va.

Sesshomaru también sabía que tenía que irse, jamás había recibido tanto poder espiritual, pero no podía irse si ella…

La ve con la sangre saliendo de sus muñecas y frente, así que va y la carga. Con cuidado, la levanta, y con su único brazo la sostiene, y sale rápido de ahí.

Camina unos cuantos kilómetros, pero para su mala suerte, empieza a llover, busca rápido un refugio y lo encuentra "otra cueva" entra y la deja en el suelo, primero era una llovizna, luego una lluvia, y termino convirtiéndose en tormenta.

La acomoda de tal manera que pueda descansar, pero vuelve a fijarse en sus muñecas, estaban muy lastimadas, con su mano levanta una y siente una especia de odio, la vuelve a colocar sobre el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, y se levanta y voltea a ver al exterior.

_**SESSHOMARU POV…**_

Demonios, ¿Qué es esta sensación que e revuelve el estómago? Siento una rabia, pero ¿será por ese estúpido de Naraku? ¿Será por mí que no pude ser más fuerte? Es ridículo, ya que todas esas preguntas son respondidas por una sola frase.

Por ella.

No, eso es imposible, yo no me pude haber fijado en ella, es solo una inútil, estúpida y molesta humana que le encanta desafiarme, no, jamás.

Sigo mirando hacia la lluvia, perece que la maldita no va a parar pronto, pero de ahí la oigo.

Volteo un poco la mirada, y la veo tratar de levantarse, se sujeta la cabeza, y se apoya un poco con las paredes de la cueva, pero nuevamente esas muñecas, porque no puedo dejar de verlas.

Maldita.

_**FIN SESSHOMARU POV**_

_**KAGOME POV**_

Me siento un poco mareada, cuando pongo mi mano en la frente descubro que estoy sangrando también de ahí, genial, cuando llegue otra vez a mi casa, que le diré a mi mama.

Pero volteo y lo veo, esta con su imponente postura viendo hacia la ¿lluvia? Vaya, ¿Cuándo tiempo me quede dormida?

Un nudo en el estómago, aparece, Kagome, eres una idiota, ¿Cómo te pudiste fijar en él? Teniendo a Koga, un buen pretendiente, alguien que dice que me quiere, pero tenías que estar con él.

Sesshomaru, un ser frio y duro como el más resistente tempano de hielo del polo norte, pero increíblemente hermoso, y sé que es bueno, estúpido corazón.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el…

-gracias por ayudarme-

-…- él no contesta

-lamento haber sido una carga para ti-

-…- sigue sin contestar, y lo peo sin verme.

-¡oye por lo menos veme ¿no?!- de por sí, mi paciencia no es de la mejor, pero función, me ve.

Frunce el ceño, pero aun así me pierdo en sus bellos orbes dorados, ¿Por qué lo tengo que amar tanto? Y en tan poco tiempo.

_**FIN KAGOME POV**_

Es extraño, ambos seres, se quedan viendo fijamente, como si no hubiera nada más interesante en este mundo, Kagome empieza a avanzar inconscientemente hacia él, el solo la sigue con la mirada.

-"¿qué demonios es esto que siento al tenerla tan cerca?"- piensa el lord del oeste, al percatarse que no le molesta su presencia tan cerca, es más, le agrada.

Ella sigue los impulsos de su corazón, sabe que en cualquier momento la podría matar, esto es una estupidez, en cualquier momento así como la salvo, también la puede matar, pero, pero, no puede, no quiere, parar, ponen sus manos, en el pecho del Youkai, este solo la sigue viendo.

Se empieza a poner de puntitas, para tratar de alcanzar el rostro del demonio, pero sabe que no llegara.

En eso ella siente que él se acerca, ¿estará soñando?, no imposible, pero es verdad, lo siente. Se acerca un poco más, él podría impedirlo, pero no quiere, ella sabe que se está arriesgando, pero no le importa. Aunque sea solo un beso, pero sincero, o por lo menos que no signifique recordar a alguien, va le la pena.

Vale la pena.

_**SESSHOMARU POV**_

Soy un completo imbécil, debería alejarme, debería enseñarle quien soy, pero no quiero hacerlo, una de sus manos busca mi manga vacía, siento su miedo, pero ya no tiene porque, mi padre lo hizo, así que yo no veo porque no hacerlo.

Jure que no me agradaría los humanos, pero ella es diferente. Ella es mi Kagome.

Me voy acercando poco a poco, la ayudo a acortar la distancia, ridículo, pero no me arrepentiré.

Suspiro y término esa maldita distancia que nos alejaba, sentía su miedo pero yo la daré esa confianza, que necesita, empezamos con un beso tranquilo, algo poco típico de mí, pero ella no era cualquier cosa.

Poco a poco, va dejando esa maldita desconfianza, voy avanzando, ella retrocede, hasta que la pared me detiene, ese beso se fue intensificando, hasta que solamente la boca no fue suficiente, necesitaba más de ella. Es increíble que esa, y especialmente esa humana me haya logrado… enamorar.

Nos separamos un poco pare recuperar ese maldito oxígeno, y veo como sus ojos se empañas, frunzo mi ceño, ¿Por qué llora?-

-solo… solo te pido un favor- dice en quedito sosteniendo las ganas malditas de llorar – no juegues conmigo, por favor- y una traviesa lagrima baja por su rostro.

-…-jamás lo haría.

Bajo mi mano por su cintura, hasta que ciento su fina piel debajo de esa extraña y corta ropa, la introduzco, ella solo me mira, la verdad no sé cómo quitar esa extraña prenda, así que subo un poco mi mano, pero ella aleja las suyas de mí.

¿Se habrá arrepentido?

No, se coloca ambas manos debajo de esa cosa blanca, y al levantarlas junto con ellas se va eso, y solo deja al descubierto una prenda aún más pequeña cubriendo su pecho.

Me ve con una corta, y apenada sonrisa. Yo solo achico un poco más mis ojos, pero siento su piel fría, así que, con mi mano tomo su brazo y la adentro más a la cueva, aquí ya todo puede pasar.

La vuelvo a acorralar junto a la pared, pero ahora ella es la que actúa, con sus manos desata mi cinturón amarillo, y lo deja hacer al piso, yo con mi mano, me quito mi armadura, ya que para esta batalla, no la necesitare.

Ella introduce sus manos entre mi vestimenta, y la baja, dejando al descubierto mi pecho…-

_**FIN SESSHOMARU POV**_

_**KAGOME POV**_

Me quedo impactada, ese increíble pecho estaba a mi disposición, con mis manos lo empieza a acariciar, el simplemente me ve.

Me acerco a él, y busco sus labios, nuevamente, los pruebo una vez más, hasta que siento que su mano busca mi cintura. Coloco una de mis manos en mi falda, justo en ese botón que la sostiene, y al desabrocharlo cae, sigo con mi tarea de besarlo, hasta que siento que es algo incómodo estar parados, así que me voy hincando y el me sigue, hasta que quedo completamente recostada en ese frio suelo que muy pronto calentaremos.

El recorre mi cuerpo con sus garras, desde mi cuello, sobre mi brasier, hasta el lugar íntimo sobre mis piernas. Me ve con esos hermosos ojos miel, es verdaderamente bello.

Trago un poco de saliva, y siento como una de sus garrar rompe mi ropa íntima superior dejando al descubierto mis senos ante él. Me ve fijamente, siento miedo, tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bella para él.

Pero me equivoco

Ya que siento que lo último de ropa que tenía desaparece dejándome totalmente expuesta a él.

Me sonrojo un poco, ya que estoy sin nada encima, y no soy una súper modelo que digamos, pero eso no hace que me deje de sentir especial.

Poco a poco siento que su mano empieza a acariciar mis piernas y sigue avanzando hacia mi entre pierna hasta que para a jugar un poco con mi intimidad…

El por primera vez, veo que me sonríe, chiquita, pero es sonrisa, se me acerca más y me besa con pasión, yo trato de seguirle el ritmo, ya que esta noche…

… será especial…

_**FIN KAGOME POV…**_

Adentro de esa cueva dos amantes se profesaban su amor, con caricias, suspiros, besos, hasta que dejaron de ser dos, para convertirse en unos solo. Cada suspiro, cada gemido era de amor.

El Youkai del oeste, se hizo humano para amarla, y la chica del futuro se hizo Youkai para amarlo.

Pero afuera de esa cueva, había cierto hanyou que al sentir el aroma de la chica fue a buscarla de inmediato, y al encontrarla presenció todo, desde el primer beso, hasta que se perdieron dentro de la oscuridad…

…la perdió…

… fue su culpa…

…ahora solo le queda dejarla ser libre, para que ame a quien le corresponda, y haga lo que el por estúpido no hizo…

Estaba totalmente empapado, y se seguía mojando, así las lágrimas se podrían confundir con la lluvia, da un gran suspiro, y sonríe con nostalgia-adiós mi querida Kagome…- y se despide saltando entre las copas mojadas de los árboles.

Cada gota de esa inmensa lluvia fue testigo de esa pasión que llenaba la cueva, y la blanca luna llena era la luz que iluminaba esa noche.

Dejando que se disfrute el sabor de _una nueva oportunidad__…_

_**FIN.**_

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, CHICA DEL RWV SECRETO, AQUÍ TIENES TU PEDIDO, TE DIJE QUE NO DESCRIBO LEMONS, PERO INTENTE SER LO MAS APASIONADA POSIBLE, ¿SE LOGRO? BUENO SOLO LO SABRE SI ME DEJAN TODAS LAS BELLAS LECTORAS UN PRECIADO RWV.**

**PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS UN RWV…**

**BUENO NOS LEEMOS PRONTO…**

**SAYONARA **

***MeLoDy***


End file.
